sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ελληνικές Θρησκευτικές Κινήσεις
Ελληνικές Θρησκευτικές Κινήσεις http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Οι Θρησκευτικο-φιλοσοφικές Κινήσεις που δραστηριοποιούνται στην Ελλάδα, σύμφωνα με την καταγραφή που διενέργησε η Ζ' Πανορθόδοξη Συνδιάσκεψη (Αλίαρτος 20-26.9.1995) εμφαίνονται στον παρακάτω πίνακα. Γενικά Οι κινήσεις αυτές εκφράζουν ποικίλες πνευματικές κα κοσμοθεωριακές τάσεις που εδράζονται συνήθως σε συγκρητισμό φιλοσοφικών και θρησκευτικών ρευμάτων. Πίνακας "κινήσεων" 1. Aarti (Babaji) 2. A W R (Μούν) 3. Agapi - Centre Scopelos 4. Αγγελιοφόροι του Φωτός 5. Αγιουρβέντα (γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 6. Agni Yoga Society 7. Advanced Organization Saint Hill for Europe and Africa (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 8. Αδελφότης Εσσαίων 9. Αδελφότης Μύριαμ 10. Αδελφότης τού Σταυρού καί 'Αστεριού Brotherhood of the Cross and Star- (Κύπρος) 11. Αδελφότητα τού Κρόνου - Orlo Saturni 12. Αδελφότητα του Λευκού Χιτώνα (Osho Rajneesh) 13. Αδελφότητα του Ram 14. Aeroterra Retreats 15. Αθηναίων Εταιρεία γιά τήν Επιστήμη καί τήν Ανάπτυξη τού Ανθρώπου 16. Αιώνιος Ηνίοχος 17. Academy for Fortune Science (Babaji) 18. Ακαδημία Εσωτερικών Μελετών 19. Ακαδημία Ράτζ Γιόγκα (Μαχαράτζι) 20. Aquarious SA 21. Aldebaran 22. Alkaest 23. Αμερικανική Διεθνής Εταιρεία Ρέικι 24. AMORC (Ροδόσταυροι) 25. Ανάντα Μάργκα 26. Ανθρωπιστικό Κέντρο Αμεσης Επικοινωνίας (Silo) 27. Ανθρωπιστικό Κίνημα (Silo) 28. Ανθρωποσοφία (τού Rudolf Steiner) 29. Ανωτάτη Εποχή Προβλέψεων Σωμάτων ο Πύθιος Απόλλων (Πίτ Παπαδάτος) 30. Auroville International (Αουροβίλ) 31. Applied Scholastics (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 32. Αποστολή Θείου Φωτός (Μαχαράτζι) 33. Arica Institut Inc 34. Αριθμολογία 35. Arcana Center ΕΠΕ 36. Αρχαία Ροδοσταυρική Αδελφότητα 37. Association Zen international 38. Association for Better Living and Education (Σαηεντόλοτζυ - Ρωσία) 39. Astral 40. Astrolinea 41. Αστρολογία 42. Astrologia Nova 43. Athena Karma Vajradhara Ling and Oracle 'Sangwa Rikma' (βουδιστές) 44. Ahmadiya 45. Babaji Center 46. Bawa Muhaiyadden Fellowship 47. Bada Ram Dass 48. Βιβλιοπωλεrο Εσωτερισμού Κάρμα 49. W M C (Μούν - Παγκόσμια Συνέδρια Μέσων Ενημέρωσης) 50. Body Control Center (Νέα Εποχή) 51. World Institut of Scientology Enterprise - WISE (Παγκόσμιο Ινστιτούτο Επιχειρήσεων ) 52. "Vitality" Ενεργειακές-Εναλλακτικές θεραπείες 53. Vipassana Meditation 54. World Mission (Παιδιά του Θεού) 55. Brahma Kumaris 56. Βρεττανικό Κέντρο Αυτοσυγκέντρωσης ΡΑΪ ΑΝΑΝΑΔΑ 57. Bubications Organizations (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 58. White Eagle Lodge 59. Γαλλο-Αμερικανικό Ινστιτούτο Μεταφυσικής (Ακαδημία Εσωτεριστικών Μελετών) 60. Γιαμαγκίσι Αγροτική ΕΠΕ 61. Γκόν-Πό Τσάκ (βουδιστές) 62. Γνωστική Αποστολική Ροδοσταυρική Εκκλησία 63. Γνωστικός Σύλλογος Ανθρωπολογικών καί Επιστημονικών Μελετών 64. Δίαυλος 65. Golden Flower Tai Chi Association 66. Διεθνές Αστρο-βιορυθμικό Κέντρο ΟΜ ΕΠΕ 67. Διεθνές Κέντρο Εσωτερικού Χριστιανισμού (Δώριζας) 68. Διεθνές Κολλέγιο Εσωτερικών Σπουδών 69. Διεθνής Ενωση γιά τήν Συνείδηση του Κρίσνα (ISKCON) 70. Διεθνής Εταιρεία Διαλογισμού (γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 71. Διεθνής Εταιρεία Reiki 72. Διεθνής Κύκλος Πολιτιστικών καί Πνευματικών Ερευνών (CIRCES) 73. Διεθνής Σύλλογος Προστασίας του Περιβάλλοντος της Ελλάδος (βουδιστές) 74. Διεθνής Σχολή του Χρυσού Ροδοσταύρου 75. ΔΙΟΔΟΣ Κέντρο Πολιτισμού καί Αναζήτησης 76.Εγώ Ειμί - Κίνηση (I am) 77. Ecclesia Gnostica Apostolica Universalis 78. Εκκλησία της Σαηεντόλοτζυ (Scientology Church) 79. Εκκλησία της Σατανιστικής απελευθέρωσης 80. Εκκλησία της Σατανιστικής Αδελφότητας 81. Εκκλησία του Σατανά 82. Εκκλησία της τελευταίας Διαθήκης (Bessarion) - (Tserkov Poslednego Zaveta) - Ρωσία 83. Ελληνική Βουδιστική Εταιρεία 84. Ελληνική Εταιρεία Ερευνας Μεταφυσικής Επιστήμης, Φιλοσοφίας 85. Ελληνική Οργάνωση Γυναικών γιά τήν Παγκόσμια Ειρήνη (Μούν) 86. Ελληνική Πυθαγόρεια Φιλοσοφική Εταιρεία 87. Ελληνική Ραελική Εταιρεία 88. Ελληνική Φλόγα 89. Ελληνικό Κέντρο γιά τήν Προώθηση της Τεχνολογίας Μαχαρίσι του Ενοποιημένου Πεδίου (Μαχαρίσι) 90. Ελληνικό Κέντρο Εσωτερικού Χριστιανισμού (Δώριζας) 91. Ελληνικόν Ειδύλλιον (Σελιανίτικα Αιγίου) 92. Ελληνικός Σύλλογος Γιόγκα 93. Ελληνικός Φιλοσοφικός Σύλλογος (γκουρού Μαχαράτζι) 94. Ελληνοϊνδικός Φιλοσοφικός Σύνδεσμος (γκουρού Σάι Μπάμπα) 95. Ενανθρωπότητα Πνευματικό Ησυχαστήριο (Ακρογιάλι Αβίας, Χάρη Βακάλ) 96. Ενωση Γιόγκα Ηλίανθος 97. Ενωση Ελλήνων Εσωτεριστών 98. Ενωση Ερευνητών Μεταφυσικών Φαινομένων μέ Μέντιουμ "Ο Αγιος Νεκτάριος" 99. Ενωτική Εκκλησία (του Μούν) 100. Εξαίσιος Τρόπος - Πολιτιστικός Σύλλογος (Emin Approach) 101. Extra Sensory Perception Society 102. Επαναστατική Σχολή Υπερβατικής Σοφίας 103. Επιστήμη της Πνευματικότητας (Sawan - Kirpal publications) 104. Επιταγή του Black Ram 105. Επιτροπή Ρούμι Ελλάδος (Τάκις 'Αλεξίου) 106. Εργαστήριο Ελευθέρων Σπουδών Αστρολογίας Ράιτ 107. Εργο Διάσωσης του Ιησού Χριστού (G.Wittek) 108. Ερμητικό Τάγμα Χρυσής Αυγής 109. Εσσαϊκή Αδελφότητα 110. Εταιρεία Αρχαιοελληνικών Μελετών "Διιπετές" 111. Εταιρεία Αρχαιολογικών Μελετών "Διιπετές" 112. Εταιρεία Εσωτεριστικών Μελετών "Ο ΩΡΟΣ - Μονάδα υπηρεσίας καλής θέλησης" 113. Εταιρεία Παγκόσμιας Ενοποίησης (του Μούν) 114. Εταιρεία "ΠΝΟΗ : Νέοι Τρόποι Ζωής" 115. Εταιρεία Φιλοσοφικών Μελετών Αλίκη Μπέιλη 116. Εταιρεία Ψυχικών Ερευνών (Α.Τανάγρα) 117. "ΗΛΙΟΝ ΦΩΣ" (του Παναγιώτη Τουλιάτου) 118. Ηλιοχόος (Τσαγκαράδα Πηλίου, Κύπρος) 119. Η Οικογένεια (Παιδιά του Θεού) 120. Η Ομάδα (Παιδιά του Θεού) 121. Θεοσοφική Εταιρεία 122. Θιβετανικό Κέντρο Αυτοσυγκέντρωσης 123. Θιβετανικό Κέντρο "Καρούνα" (στό Μόλυβο Λέσβου) 124. Θιβετανικός Βουδισμός Κουζάνα-Ντορόζ 125. I am -Bridge to Freedom 126. Ιάμβλιχος- Κίνηση Δημιουργικής Σκέψης 127. Ιδρυμα γιά τήν Διατήρηση της Μαχαγιάνα Παράδοσης (βουδιστές) 128. Ιδρυμα Γκουρτζίεφ 129. Ιδρυμα Εντγκαρ Κέυση 130. Ιδρυμα Roerich (Fond Rerikha) - Ρωσία 131. Ιεραποστολική Εργασία (Παιδιά του Θεού) 132. ICUS (Μούν-Διεθνής Συνδιάσκεψη γιά τήν Ενότητα των Επιστημών) 133. Illium Center of light 134. Insight 135. International Association of Scientologists (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 136. Ινστιτούτο Ανθρωπολογικών Ερευνών Πυθαγόρας (Νέα Ακρόπολη) 137. Ινστιτούτο Διαθρησκευτικής Εκπαίδευσης (Μούν) 138. Ινστιτούτο Εναλλακτικών Σπουδών (Institut Voor Alternatieve) 139. Ινστιτούτο Εξέλιξης του Ανθρώπου 140. Ινστιτούτο Ερευνας γιά Διεύρυνση της Συνείδησης (H. J. Ament) 141. Ινστιτούτο Ερευνών των Ανθρωπίνων Δυνατοτήτων (EMIN Formed) 142. Ινστιτούτο Εφηρμοσμένης Επιστήμης Βιοενεργητικής - Πανεπιστήμιο Κρίγια Γιόγκα 143. Ινστιτούτο Μελετών γιά τόν Ανθρωπο 144. Ινστιτούτο Μερκούριο (Νέα 'Ακρόπολη) 145. Ινστιτούτο Παραδοσιακής Αστρολογίας 146. Ινστιτούτο Παραψυχολογίας Αθηνών (Γ. Βουλούκου) 147. Ινστιτούτο Σπουδών Μαχαγιάνα (βουδιστές) 148. Ινστιτούτο Φιλοσοφίας Διανοητών Ελλάδος (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 149. IOWC (Μούν-Διεθνής Σταυροφορία γιά Ενοποιημένο Κόσμο) 150. Ιππότες του Χρυσού Λωτού 151. IRF (Μούν-Διεθνές Ιδρυμα Θρησκειών) 152. IRFWP (Μούν-Διαθρησκευτική Ομοσπονδία γιά τήν Παγκόσμια Ειρήνη) 153. ISC(Μούν-Διεθνές Συμβούλιο Ασφαλείας) 154. Ishi To-Ken 155. I Help (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 156. Καθολική Γνωστική Εκκλησία 157. Καλλιτεχνικό Εργαστήρι (Νέα Ακρόπολη) 158. Karma Berchen Ling (Ορεινή Κορινθία-Κέντρο Θιβετανικών Σπουδών) 159. Karma Drubcin Cho Khorling (βουδιστές) 160. Karma Rick Drol Ling 161. CARP (του Μούν, Collegiate Association for the Research of Principles) 162. Karuna (Μόλυβος Λέσβου) 163. CAUSA International (Μούν) 164. "Καφέ Σχολειό" (του Κώστα Φωτεινού) 165. CWR (Μούν-Συμβούλιο γιά τίς Θρησκεrες του Κόσμου) 166. Κέντρο Aeroterra 167. Κέντρο Ανάντα Μάργκα 168. Κέντρο Ανθρωπιστικής καί Νεοραϊχικής Ψυχολογίας-Ψυχοθεραπείας 169. Κέντρο "Αρμονική Ζωή" 170. Κέντρο Αστρολογικών Ερευνών Ελλάδος 171. Κέντρο Aum - Πνευματικό Κέντρο Aum (Κέντρο ΟΜ, Κέντρο Εσωτερικής Αναζήτησης Aum-γκουρού Sri Chinmoy) 172. Κέντρο γιά τήν Αρμονική Ανάπτυξη του Ανθρώπου "3Α" 173. Κέντρο γιά Χαλάρωση καί Συνείδηση (γκουρού Ραζνίς) 174. Κέντρο Γιόγκα Αθηνών (του γκουρού Σατυανάντα) 175. Κέντρο Γιόγκα Λωτός 176. Κέντρο Γκουρτζίεφ - Ουσπένσκι 177. Κέντρο Γνωστικής Ανθρωπολογίας 178. Κέντρο Διαισθητικής Πρακτικής καί Σωματικής Ανάπλασης (Ανάντα Μάργκα) 179. Κέντρο Διαλογισμού του Οσσο 180. Κέντρο Διάσπασης 181. Κέντρο Δύναμης της Σκέψης 182. Κέντρο Ελευθέρων Φιλοσοφικών Ερευνών-Μελετών (Κ.Ε.Φ.Ε.Μ.) 183. Κέντρο Επιστημονικής Αστρολογίας (Εργαστήριο Ελευθέρων Σπουδών Αστρολογίας-Ράιτ Κέντρο Αθηνών, International School of Astrology AFA Affiliate) 184. Κέντρο Επιστημονικής Ερευνας τών Πνευματικών Φαινομένων, Η Χρυσή Ατραπός 185. Κέντρο Ερευνών Μεταφυσικών Φαινομένων 186. Κέντρο Εσωτερικών Θεωρήσεων "Ενδον" (Κρήτη) 187. Κέντρο Εφηρμοσμένης Φιλοσοφίας Ελλάδος-ΚΕΦΕ (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 188. Κέντρο Ζωής καί Εμπνευσης 189. Κέντρο τής Θεοτόκου (Bogorodischny Tsentr) - Ρωσία 190. Κέντρο Θιβετιανής Φιλοσοφίας καί Διαλογισμού (βουδιστές) 191. Κέντρο Θιβετιανού Διαλογισμού 192. Κέντρο Θιβετανικών Σπουδών καί Διαλογισμού (Karma Drub Cho Khor Ling) 193. Κέντρο Καργκυούπα (βουδιστές) 194. Κέντρο Κοινωνικής Προνοίας (τού γκουρού Σατυανάντα) 195. Κέντρο Μάντιραμ 196. Κέντρο Μεταφυσικής Ενημέρωσης 197. Κέντρο Μεταφυσικής Ossiris-Isis (Κέντρο Παραψυχολογίας-Μεταφυσικής "Osirissis") 198. Κέντρο Μεταφυσικών Ερευνών "Γενικός καί Χριστιανικός Εσωτερισμός" 199. Κέντρο Νυίμαπα (βουδιστές) 200. Κέντρο Παραψυχολογικών Ερευνών ΔΕΚ ΕΠΕ 201. Κέντρο Ποίησης καί Σοφίας 202. Κέντρο Σαχάτζα Γιόγκα 203. Κέντρο Σωματικής καί Πνευματικής Ασκησης Θεραπευτικό ΤΑΟ (Greek Healing Tao Center) 204. Κέντρο Σωματικής, Συναισθηματικής, Πνευματικής Εναρμόνισης "Τό Μήλον τής Εριδος" 205. Κέντρο Σπουδών Γνωστικής Ανθρωπολογίας 206. Κέντρο Τρίχρονης Απομόνωσης - Κάρμα Ρίκ Ντρόλ Λίνγκ (βουδιστές) (Κέντρο Πρακτικής Φιλοσοφίας καί Ψυχολογίας) 207. Κέντρο Ψυχικών Ερευνών 208. Κέντρο Ψυχολογίας καί Μεταφυσικής 209. Centuries Soft Ware (Aστρολογικά προγράμματα) 210. Κίνηση Δημιουργικής Σκέψης ('άμβλιχος) 211. Κίνηση Πνευματικής Αναγέννησης (τού γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 212. Κίνηση Unity 213. Κιρπάλ Λάιτ Σάτσανγκ (ή Φιλοσοφικός Σύνδεσμος) 214. Kirpal Ruhani Satsang 215. Citizens Commission on Human Rights Groups (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 216. Club (Παιδιά τού Θεού) 217. Κοινότης Drogchen (βουδιστές) 218. Κοινότητα τής κοινής Πίστεως - Ρωσία 219. Κοινότητα Χριστιανών (Ανθρωποσοφία) 220. Κοινωνία τού Porfiry Ivanov (Obschestvo Porfiria Ivanova) - Ρωσία 221. Κόμμα τού Φυσικού Νόμου (γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 222. Κορίτσια τού ΠΡΑΟΥΤ (Girls' PROUT) 223. Cosmic Patterns 224. Criminon (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 225. Quartus (New Age) 226. Κύκλοι Ερευνας τ\ς 'Αληθείας 227. Κύκλος "Ελιφάς Λεβί" 228. Κύκλος Μελέτης Ραμακρίσνα-Βεδάντα 229. Κύκλος τού Δράκοντα 230. Κύκλος τών Ενδων - Ερευνητές τής Αλήθειας (Στυλιανός Αττεσλής - Κύπρος) 231. Κυρίαρχο Μυητικό Τάγμα τού Ναού 232. Christian Children's Mission (Παιδιά τού Θεού) 233. Λευκή Αδελφότης (Yusmalos) (Beloye Bratstvo) - Ρωσία 234. Little Augle Ballet (Μούν) 235. Life Eternal Trust 236. Λόγος (τού Μούν) 237. Locus 7 238. Lucis Trust 239. "Μάλλικα" Κέντρο Διαλογισμού τού Osho (Osho Rajneesh) 240. Μασονία-Τεκτονισμός (διάφοροι τύποι, στοές, τάγματα,σχολές) 241. Μαύρος Οιωνός (The Black Omen) 242. Μεγάλη Εθνική Εκκλησία τών 'Ελλήνων 243. Μεταφυσική Αδελφότης Πνευματικής Τελειώσεως (Γ. Βασιλείου) 244. Μεταφυσική Ακαδημία τής Αιτίας καί του Αποτελέσματος 245. Μονοπάτι τής Ευτυχίας (Ανάντα Μάργκα) 246. Μπακτιβεντάντα ΕΠΕ (Χάρε Κρίσνα) 247. Μπαχάι-Θρησκεία 248. Μυθολογικό Κέντρο "Τρισήλιον" (Agni Yoga Society) 249. Μυρινούντα (Αρμονική Ζωή) 250. Ναός τού Ηλίου 251. Ναός τού Σέτ-Temple of Set 252. Narconon (Σαηεντόλοτζυ - Ρωσίας) 253. Νέα Ακρόπολη 254. "Νέα 'Εποχή" 255. Νέας Ανθρωπότητας Κέντρο (τού Χάρη Βακάλ) 256. Νέας Ανθρωπότητας Ομιλος (τού Χάρη Βακάλ) 257. New Era Publications International (Μούν-Νέα Οικουμενική Εταιρεία Ερεύνης) (Σαηεντόλοτζυ - Μόσχα) 258. Νεο-ανθρωπιστικό Κέντρο (Ανάντα Μάργκα) 259. Νέος Ομιλος Εξυπηρετητών τού Κόσμου 260. Νεο-παγανιστικές ομάδες (Russian Cosmism) (Neo-yazychestvo, Russkii Kosmism) - Ρωσία 261. Νιτσίρεν Σόσου 262. Ντό-Ναγκ Ζούνγκ-Τζούγκ Λίνγκ (βουδιστές) 263. Οι Κύριοι τών Δακτυλιδιών (Gospodari Prstenova) - Σερβία 264. Οικογένεια (τού Μώ) 265. Οικογένεια Αγάπης (τού Μώ) 266. Οικουμενική Εκκλησία (τού Μούν) 267. Οικουμενική Ζωή (τής G. Wittek) 268. Οικουμενική καί Θριαμβεύουσα Εκκλησία 269. Οικουμενική Ρωσική Μαριανική Ορθόδοξη Καθολική Εκκλησία - (The Ecumenical Russian Marian Orthodox - Catholic Church ) - Ρωσία 270. Ομάδα Εσωτερικών Μελετών τού Τάγματος τών Ιπποτών τού Ναού 271. Ομάδα Διαβίβασης Ενεργειών 272. Ομάδες Εσωτερικής Εργασίας (Ατζακα) 273. Ομακόειο Αθηνών 274. Ομάς Σατσιτανάντα 275. Ομιλος Βιολογίας-Ενέργειας Γιόγκα 276. Ομιλος Εξυπηρετητών 277. Ομιλος Εργατών Εσωτερισμού ΦΑΕΘΩΝ 278. Ομιλος Ερευνών, Μελετών καί προστασίας τού 'Ανθρώπου καί τού Περιβάλλοντος (Γαία 'Αειφόρος) 279. Ομιλος Μελετών 280. Ομιλος "Πυθαγόρας Πλάτων" 281. Ομιλος Υπηρεσίας 282. Ομοσπονδία Μεταφυσικών Σωματείων Ελλάδος 283. Ομοσπονδία τών Γυναικών γιά τήν Παγκόσμια Ειρήνη (Μούν) 284. Omoto Kyo 285. Οντολογικές Προπονήσεις (Hannes School) 286. Orden Fiat Lux (Uriella Bert Schinger) 287. Ορθόδοξη Σατανιστική Εκκλησία τού τυπικού (Nethilum Rite) 288. OSC (Μούν - σταυροφορία γιά τόν Xναν κόσμο) 289. Office of Special Affairs (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 290. Ουράνιο Τόξο (Εκδόσεις βιβλίων τού Osho Rajneesh) 291. Παγκόσμια Καλή Θέληση 292. Παγκόσμια Λευκή 'Αδελφότητα (Αιβανχόφ) 293. Παγκόσμια Συνεργασία γιά έναν Καλύτερο Κόσμο (Brahma Kumaris) 294. Παγκόσμιο Πνευματικό Κέντρο ΟΛΥΜΠΟΣ 295. Παγκόσμιο Πνευματικό Πανεπιστήμιο Brahma Kumaris 296. Παιδιά τού Θεού (τού Μώ) 297. Πανελλήνια Ενωση Γνωστικών Σπουδών γιά τήν Ερευνα τού Ανθρώπου 298. Πανελλήνια Επαγγελματική Εταιρεία Ψυχικών Ερευνών και Αστρολογίας 299. Πανελλήνια Εταιρεία Προγεννητικής Αγωγής 300. Πανελλήνιο Επιστημονικό Κέντρο Μεταφυσικής, Πνευματισμού καί Αστρολογίας 301. Πανελλήνιο Κέντρο Γνωστικών Σπουδών 302. Πανελλήνιο Κέντρο Διαλογισμού (Brahma Kumaris) 303. Πανελλήνιος Σύνδεσμος γιά καλύτερη Ζωή καί Εκπαίδευση 304. Πανελλήνιο Σωματείο Ψυχικών Ερευνών καί Τηλεπάθειας "Απω Ανατολή" 305. Πανεπιστήμιο MIU (γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 306. Παραψυχοκοινωνιολογική Εταιρεία 307. Πνευματικό Κέντρο Αρμονική Ζωή 308. Πνευματικό Κέντρο Brahma Kumaris 309. Πνευματικό Κέντρο "Μήλον τής Εριδος" 310. Πνευματικός Ομιλος Αθηνών "Τό θείο φώς" 311. Πνευματιστικός Ομιλος Αθηνών 312. ΠΝΟΗ-Νέοι Τρόποι Ζωής 313. Πολιτιστικός καί Καλλιτεχνικός Σύλλογος Mokiti Okada 314. Πολιτιστικός καί Φιλοσοφικός Οργανισμός Νέα Ακρόπολη 315. Πρακτική Φιλοσοφία (Κύπρος) 316. Πρόσκληση γιά Ζωή 317. Proutist Universal (Ανάντα Μάργκα) 318. "Ράμνος" Ομιλος Εσωτερικής Αναγνώρισης καί Υπηρεσίας 319. Ράντα Σουάμι Σάντσανγκ Μπέας Ελλάδος 320. Rennaissance Universale (Ανάντα Μάργκα) 321. Religious Technology Center (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 322. Rissho-Kosei-Kai 323. Ροδοσταυρική Εταιρεία 324. Ροδοσταυρικό Τάγμα AMORC 325. Ρουχανί Σάτζαγκ Γιόγκα 326. RYS (Μούν-θρησκευτική υπηρεσία νεότητος) 327. Saint Germain Foundation (Εγώ Ειμί-Κίνηση) 328. Sagitarius-Κέντρο Νοητικής καί Σωματικής Εξάσκησης 329. Σαρακήνειον Ιδρυμα Συμπαράστασης 330. Σαρακήνειο Φιλανθρωπικό Ιδρυμα 331. Satyananda Yoga Center 332. Σατυανάντασραμ Ελλάδας 333. Σάτυα Σάι Μπάμπα-Κίνηση 334. Self-Realization Fellowship (SRF-τού γκουρού Παραμαχάνσα Γιογκανάντα) 335. Σεμινάρια Εφαρμοσμένης Ψυχολογίας "Κυβερνητική τού Νού" (Κύπρος) 336. Σεμινάρια Νούς καί Σώμα 337. Σεμινάριο "τά τρία σημεία" (Δώρα Μορφίτου, Κύπρος) 338. Σεμινάριο τής Αποκάλυψης (Κύπρος) 339. Σηννανώι Σοσσυόρ 340. Sidha Yoga (Muktananda) 341. Silva Mind Control 342. Scientology Missions (Αθήνα, Κολωνός, Σόφια - Harghita, Ρουμανίας - Briask,Kagalyn, Μόσχα - st. Peterlurg, Tver, Volgograd, Ρωσίας - Harkov Ουκρανίας -Koper, Σλοβενίας) 343. Soka Gakkai (βουδιστική αίρεση) 344. Σοροπτιμίστριες 345. Σουλεϊμάν Μορσέντ (Συρία) 346. Σουμπούντ (Subud) 347. Σουφανία (Χαρισματική - Δαμασκός, Συρία) 348. Sri Vaisnaba Society 349. Στέκι τής Γειτονιάς (Silo) 350. Success Dynamics-Η Δυναμική τής Επιτυχίας (Α. Καλογήρου) 351. Σύλλογος Αποφοίτων Ελέγχου τού Νού 352. Σύλλογος Γνωστικής Ανθρωπολογίας καί Επιστήμης 353. Σύλλογος Επιστημονικής Μελέτης Φιλοσοφικών καί Μεταφυσικών Θεμάτων (Radha Suami) 354. Σύλλογος Θιβετανικών Μελετών (Karma Drub Gin Chor Ling) (βουδιστές) 355. Σύλλογος Προσκυνητών Ακτίστου Φωτός "Αγιος Πατάπιος" (Ομακόειον) 356. Σύλλογος Σρί Ουρομπίντο 357. Συμβουλευτικό Κέντρο Ερις (Γ. Βασιλείου) 358. Summit Council of World Peace (Μούν - συμβούλιο κορυφής γιά τήν παγκόσμια ειρήνη) 359. Συνομοσπονδία Μεταφυσικών Σωματείων 360. Συνομοσπονδία Μεταφυσικών Σωματείων καί Σωματείων Φυσικής Υγιεινής "Αθήναιον" 361. Share International Foundation (Ελληνικό περιοδικό : Η Aνάδυση) 362. Σχολεία Βάλντορφ (Ανθρωποσοφία) 363. Σχολή Αρκέην 364. Σχολή Ζέν-Σιατσού (γκουρού Ραζνίς) 365. Σχολή Νέας Εσωτερικής Σοφίας (Χάρης Βακάλ) 366. Σχολή Tai-Chi 367. Σχολή Φιλοσοφίας τού Οντος 368. Σωματείο γιά τήν Προϋπόθεση τού Φυσικού καί Ανώδυνου Τοκετού (γκουρού Ραζνίς) 369. Τάγμα Αγίου Γεωργίου 370. Τάγμα Αγίου 'Ιωάννου 371. Τάγμα Αργυρού Αστέρα 372. Τάγμα Εκλεκτών Ιερέων τού Σύμπαντος 373. Τάγμα Ερμού τού Τρισμέγιστου 374. Τάγμα Κριναετών Εωνική Εταιρεία 375. Τάγμα Ραμακρίσνα 376. Τάγμα τής Κίρκης, τού Αίματος τού Σκύλου 377. Τάγμα τής Νεκροκεφαλής καί τών Οστών 378. Τάγμα τού Αγίου Δισκοπότηρου 379. Τάγμα τού Κρίνου καί τού Αετού (τρείς διαφορετικές ομάδες μέ τό ίδιο όνομα) 380. Τάγμα τού Κρόνου-Ordo Saturni 381. Τάγμα τού Λευκού Κρίνου 382. Τάγμα τού Ναού 383. Τάγμα τού Ναού τής Ανατολής (ΟΤΟ) 384. Τάγμα τού Ναού τού Ηλίου-Temple of the Sun 385. Τάγμα τών Πτωχών Ιπποτών τού Χριστού 386. Τάγμα τών Σούφι στή Δύση 387. Τάγμα Thelema 388. Τάγμα Χρυσού Ρόδου 389. Τά θεμέλια γιά Ανώτερη Πνευματική Μάθηση (εσώτερη αδελφότητα τών Αναληφθέντων Δασκάλων τής Σοφίας, Κόρινθος) 390. Tao Te Puh (γκουρού Ραζνίς) 391. Tara Center 392. Τό Δέντρο (Κέντρο Ασκησης γιά τήν εναρμόνιση Σώματος, Νού και Ψυχής) 393. Τό 20λεπτο Μυστικό (Φάνης Θεοφανίδης, Κύπρος) 394. Τό Ενσόφιον τής Ενανθρωπότητος (τού Χάρη Βακάλ) 395. Τό Κίνημα (Silo) 396. Tong il Company (Μούν-Εταιρεία Ενωσης τής Οικονομίας) 397. Τό Φιλοσοφικόν (τού Θεοφάνη, Κύπρος) 398. The Way International 399. The Way for Happiness Foundation (Σαηεντόλοτζυ - Ρωσίας) 400. The International Cultural Foundation (Mun) 401. The Rosicrurian Fellowship 402. U-Man International- (Scientology) 403. U-Man Hellas-Σύμβουλοι Παραγωγικότητας (Scientology) 404. United Human Organisation bep (H.J.Ament) 405. Υπερβατικός Διαλογισμός (γκουρού Μαχαρίσι) 406. Family Service (Παιδιά τού Θεού) 407. Φαράχ-Κέντρο Τεχνών (Δ. Πιτιανούδη) 408. Fellowship of friends 409. Φίλοι τού Οσσο 410. Φιλοσοφική Ομάδα Σάι Μπάμπα 411. Φιλοσοφικό καί Μυθολογικό Κέντρο Ελλάδος ('Α. 'Ασημακόπουλου) 412. Φιλοσοφικό Κέντρο Αθηνά (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 413. Φιλοσοφικό Κέντρο Νέα 'Ακρόπολη 414. Four P. Society 415. Freedom Magazine Offices (Σαηεντόλοτζυ) 416. Φυσιοθεραπευτικό Κέντρο Πρωτοποριακής Ερευνας Σέραπις ή Κέντρο Σέραπις (Νέα Ακρόπολη) 417. Haven' s Magic (Παιδιά τού Θεού) 418. Haidakhandi Spiritual Unity Center 419. Haidakhan Samaj 420. Haven's Love (Παιδιά τού Θεού) 421. Χριστιανική Επιστήμη (Christian Science) 422. Χρυσός του Ηλίου 423. Ψυχολογική Σχολή τής Ράτζα Γιόγκα (Ομακόειο) 424. "Αριστεία Α.Ε." ("θετική σκέψη"). Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Θρησκεία * Φιλοσοφία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ http://users.hellasnet.gr/panelppv/aliartos.htm ] *[ ] Category: Θρησκείες Γης